The present invention relates to an audio device having the appearance of an animal. The audio device may include a radio, and/or a compact disc player and/or cassette tape player.
The present invention includes an audio device that has the appearance of an animal. The audio device may contain a radio, and/or a compact disc player, and/or a cassette player.
The present invention includes an audio device in which the speakers are made to resemble the eyes of an animal. The audio device may contain a radio, and/or a compact disc player, and/or a cassette player.
Also included in the present invention is a audio device in which the speakers are made to resemble the eyes of an animal and the speakers are fixably or moveably secured. The speakers may pop-out from the face of the animal on springs or the eyes may rotate. The audio device may contain a radio, and/or a compact disc player, and/or a cassette player.
Finally, the present invention includes an audio device in which the speakers are made to resemble the eyes of an animal, are moveably secured and are actuated by a switch on the audio device. The audio device may contain a radio, and/or a compact disc player, and/or a cassette player.